monstraidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Storms
Jaden Storms is the main protagonist of the Monstraids: Battle Raiders series. Jaden is a courageous Raider who fights with his signature Monstraid, Storm Sasquard, as he plans on reaching his main goal— to become the No. 1 Raider in the world—by becoming stronger and defeating as many of his opponents and enemies as possible. Jaden is the son of the original creator of the Monstraids, Connor Storms, whom decided to give him his future Monstraid, Storm Sasquard. With it, he is able to use his battle spirit with its potential to win many battles against opponents. Appearance Jaden is a teenage boy with pale-white skin, has red eyes, bushy eyebrows, and spiky, maroon hair with thunderbolt highlights with his forehead covered by an orange headband with a white-and yellow lightningbolt design on the center. For his attire, Jaden wears a small, red jacket with two white lines on the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and has two black lines on the sides over a yellow shirt, has on dark-blue pants with cargo pockets on the sides and has yellow arrow-like lines on the knees that are held by a brown belt, and wears orange-and-black sneakers. He also has on black fingerless gloves with yellow thunderbolt designs that also covers his wrists. Personality Jaden Storms is a headstrong and determined Raider with a confident, and very persistent personality. With his advanced skills and passion for battling, he is able to win using his potential and battle spirit combined with his Monstraid's abilities. Since he dreams to become the #1-ranked Battle Raider in the world, Jaden unwillingly takes any challenge without any fear. This is seen when he accepts Chase Arrow's battle challenge making him a powerful Raider with the guts to never give up. History The Thunder Raider Jaden appears back to his hometown, Raider City, after leaving for training and has become a strong and powerful Raider as he enters into town. He then enters a tournament where he becomes the victor that is lead towards the final round with his friend Chase Arrow. , he battles him in a one-on-one battle using all his guts and spirit. While trying to maintain his battle spirit and his Monstraids', he and Sasquard manages to win against Harriot while using Storm Charge, defeating Chase and winning the tournament. Afterwards, his friend Chase accepts him as his rival and decides to train with him in hopes of beating him once again. Monstraids *'Storm Sasquard'—Jaden's current Monstraid in the series that is based on the yeti or Sasquard. Special Moves *'Storm Charge': Sasquard's first special move that was first used in The Thunder Raider!. Sasquard starts charges up lightning and then rushes after the opponent at full power, zooming past the opponent. As Sasquard jumps off the wall towards the other side, Sasquard catches up speed as he blasts himself at the opponent in a shroud of thunder that harshly damages them. *'Thunder Storm': Sasquard's second special move first used in The Defense of Gorlem!. Sasquard gathers up all of its lightning energy into one hand, creating an electric-charged sphere of lightning. It then summons a strong and powerful blast of lightning that strikes at the opponent. *'Electro Crush': Sasquard's third special move which is a finishing move. When Sasquard is at full power, it causes a powerful outrage that forces it to use all its physical abilities through thunder and lightning that strikes at the opponent hard. Launcer Gear Jaden has a red laucher with a yellow-orange gear shooter. Battles Episode Appearances Monstraids: Battle Raiders *''Episode 01: The Thunder Raider!'' *''Episode 02: A Rival Showdown!'' *''Episode 03: Intensive Training'' *''Episode 04: Roar of the Tygrowl!'' *''Episode 05: Gorlem's Defense!'' *''Episode 06: Dragier Unleashed!'' *''Episode 07: Challenge of the Griffin!'' *''Episode 08: Of Bonds and Power!'' *''Episode 09: The Beautiful Lancer!'' *''Episode 10: At Crawsher's End!'' *''Episode 11: Terror of the Salamandra!'' *''Episode 12: Assault of the Phoenix Storm!'' *''Episode 13: Enter the Darkness'' *''Episode 14: The Dark Truth About Nemesis!'' *''Episode 15: Clash of Raiders! Jayden Vs Kronus!'' *''Episode 16: The Fearsome Predator!'' *''Episode 17: A Demolition Combination!'' *''Episode 18: Takedown the Predator Ace!'' *''Episode 19: King of the Scorpion!'' *''Episode 20: The Earth Cobra Strikes!'' *''Episode 21: River Dragier Rises Again!'' Trivia *Jaden's personality is compared to protagonists from other anime series. *The name Jaden is one of many surnames related to the word, Jadon, which is in the Christian Bible. **Jadon means "Thankful", which relates to the main protagonist, Jayden. *Jaden's thunderbolt highlights are a reference to the creature, his Monstraid, Storm Sasquard is based on; Sasquatch which is situated with thunder. Category:Male Category:Battle Raiders Character